


Remember, Old Friend

by noochieD



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Optimus is the best, Work, energon goodie, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: Ratchet works over time whenever he wants to forget something. Maybe he just needs some rest.





	Remember, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ratchet and so I just had to write a story about him. I welcome all criticism in order for my stories to improve.

The red and white mech slowly trudged across the silo, towards the hall. His helm felt full of heavy sorrows that his neck cables could not bare. Why were there so many memories of such pain and agony that were a float in his processor. He had no time for recollections of the past. His helm dropped lower as he whispered to himself, "Recharge.... Yes. That would be nice."

Too many thoughts. Too many faces. He needed a break from all the spark ache of the past that came back, filling his over all mood with emptiness and despair. 

Worried optics secretly watched as the medic made his way to the hall. When the medic was out of sight, the figure walked in the opposite direction, down a separate hall.

********************  
IN THE MORNING.......

Ratchet yawned lazily. His optics slowly onlining, as he stretched his servos. Checking his internal alarm clock, he realized that he never programmed it to wake him up, "Slag.... Whatever."

He did not particularly care if he were late. He was always on time everyday. If someone had the privilege of a long recharge it was him. 

Ratchet got off his berth right as his door swung open. He was slightly shocked to see the mech opening his door, but he did not show it in his expression, "Why are you in my room Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee whistled and clicked for a while until he was finished. Ratchet scoffed at the scouts reasoning, "Oh puh-lease. I'm late once and that means something bad happened to me? Let's just go."

He followed Bumblebee out of the door mumbling random complaints to himself. He exited the hall and headed towards his control panel, spotting a blue color by his workplace. Nearing the object, Ratchet looked at it in disbelief, "An... Energon goodie?"

It had been a long time since he had seen an energon goodie. He picked up the goodie and a little note fell off of it onto the control panel. 

: To Ratchet. Enjoy :

He looked back up at the goodie in his hand, "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."

And with that he took a bite of the goodie. It was far more sweet then he remembered them to be. He scanned the goodie and chuckled at the results, "Sugar."

The medic finished his goodie, certain that no one was watching, and picked up where he left off on his work the other day. He felt a little better then the day before. It wasn't sunshine and rainbows, as the humans say, but it wasn't the pit so he would live. He changed the screen in front of him to another. Data files and information were displayed across the screen. Ratchet scrolled through file by file until he found the one he was looking for. Typing away at the buttons on the panel, he began writing more information on the file.

A servo was placed on the medics shoulder, "Old friend, are you doing well today."

"I'm fine Optimus.", Ratchet looked down at the panel and back up at the screen as his digits tapped away at the panel.

Optimus' servo slowly drifted to his side away from the medic as his optics looked in amusement at the energon goodie crumbs on the floor, "Did you enjoy it?"

Ratchet turned around, "Yes. It was quite smart of you to use sugar seeing as how we do not have the luxury of Cybertronian sweeteners."

"Well you needed a treat....... What was wrong Ratchet.... The other day."

Ratchet looked up at Optimus with no sign of hesitancy, "It was just some memories poking at my processor. Nothing major."

Optimus nodded, "I see.", the incredulous look splay across the Primes face plates made it known to Ratchet of what Optimus believed had happened.

"I'm fine."

The Prime pat his friend on the back, "Well, if memories are bothering you, you can always come to me Ratchet."

Ratchet knowingly agreed, "I know, Optimus."

The larger mech turned to leave the medic, but paused, "Ratchet, I would be most grateful if you would spare a moment to talk with me later today."

"That I'll do."

The Prime continued on his way, leaving the medic to his work. He was getting quite a few important facts typed up before he heard some sort of metal dropping to the floor, "If you just broke something I will not be pleased."

He heard a nervous whimper come from a little ways behind him before the figure spoke, "Sorry",* hard swallow*, "Ratchet."

Ratchets servo slowly descended from his fore helm to his chin, "When did you get here, Jack... And what did you break?"

"I just got here and... I don't know what I broke."

Ratchet reluctantly turned to see the shattered object. He grit his denta and grumbled in almost a whisper, "I.. Needed that."

Jack looked down, regrettably, at the tiny metal pieces, "Sorry?", the apology sounded more like a question asking if being sorry was enough. Surprisingly, it was.

Ratchet vented heavily in annoyance, "Just go do human stuff."

Jack nodded and dashed away from the angry autobot medic, but was stopped by the medics voice, "Are the other two coming today."

"No.... Maybe Raf, but not Miko."

The medic sighed in relief and turned around, leaning over the panel as he continued typing which Jack took as a sign to leave. He sped away from the medic who seemed to be overly stressed lately, "I hope he's okay."

"Hope who's okay?"

Jack turned to see Arcee smiling at him, "Ratchet. He seems to be very tired and cranky, but he also looks sad at the same time."

Arcee lowered herself to be closer to Jacks eye level, "What makes him look sad?"

"Well, I broke something of his and instead of lecturing me about it he just told me to leave."

Arcee stood back up with her weight all on one leg, "Umm... It's probably best if we don't bother him today."

"Never planned on it."

Arcee patted Jack on the head, "Good."

**********************  
LATER THAT DAY....

Ratchet felt a bit odd. Yes it was nice to have some peace and quiet, but it was weird that no one was bothering him. Was it noticeable that he was slightly sorrowful. Maybe they were ignoring him because they were scared that he was angry. Then again they would never leave him alone if he was just his usual cranky self. Whatever it was, he appreciated the silence. 

His processor function just fine with chaos and turmoil all around him. He was trained that way, but when nothing disturbed him he was a true genius. His data files he was working on were flawless, bringing up his mood slightly. He even smirked at the glorious file as he saved it.

"I see you've finally finished that old data file you pride yourself in so much."

Ratchet turned to the two wheeler and scoffed, "Old data file! Why it's only one of my greatest accomplishments as a medic!"

The fem lifted her servos up defense, "Alright... Accomplishments. Geez."

She leaned over the medics shoulder when he turned back around to work on another file. And by the determined look splayed across his face plates, it looked like another great accomplishment.

Arcee walked away, with no idea why the medic was spending all his extra time working. He would normally read some Cybertronian data pad that he had downloaded , but today he has kept himself busy with reports that no one will read besides himself. 

She looked back at the medic and frowned, "Poor Ratchet...."

Arcee continued down one of the halls. Her spark felt sympathetic towards the medic. He was doing activities such as work to make himself happy and there is no way for her to help lift his burdens he is trying to bury. She felt that had something to do with the war, and even though she had seen her share of horrors, what she had seen probably paled to what he had seen. Her worries for the medic were silenced when she saw Optimus Prime pass her, making his way towards Ratchet. Optimus could help Ratchet, or at least bear the burdens with him.

***************************

Ratchet saved his progress on the new data file he was working on and was slightly surprised to see the Prime behind him.

"Ratchet."

"Yes."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked into the room heading towards the refueling station. Optimus pointed his helm in their direction, "Could I speak with you... Privately?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

The Prime lightly chuckled, "I suppose not old friend."

Ratchet followed the much larger mech down one of the halls. Optimus led him past the others quarters and stopped in front of the Primes door. The silent mech opened the door and sat on the berth, gesturing the medic to him.

Once Ratchet was sitting, Optimus placed a servo on the smaller mechs shoulder, "You've been stressed lately my friend."

"What. No I was just... I have a helm ache is all.", he lowered his helm.

"Well, that can be fixed.", the Prime began to massage the medics head. Starting at his forehelm, Optimus worked his way to the back of Ratchet's helm. His digits gently tickling Ratchets neck cables every once in a while earning a good scowl.

"Optimus I'm fine. It worked, I feel much better.", the medic huffed in a grumpy tone, crossing his arms and hunching his back.

"If you're fine then why were you working. You'll fry your processor."

"Working. I was being productive.... Someone should."

Optimus chuckled and embraced Ratchet in his large servos, "Just relax dear friend."

Surprisingly enough, the medic reluctantly returned the embrace, "How do you always know when I'm tired."

"Sad memories have always made you tired Ratchet.", he kissed the medics helm in a loving manner, "But you don't have to remember them alone."

"Yes yes. I know.", Ratchet vented heavily, but slowly, "I would rather remember happier times."

"Like when we first met?"

Ratchet chuckled leaning into the primes chassis, "Yes. You dropped an arm full of data pads on me and it gave me a dent in my helm."

"I don't remember it denting."

"It did. You even paid to get it fixed. I almost throttled you until you offered to pay the bill."

"Oh, I remember. But weren't you the one who ran into me."

"You should've watched where you were going.", Ratchet folded his arms in defiance, pulling away from Optimus.

"I couldn't see past the data pads. You were the only one who could see where you were going.", Optimus pulled him back into his embrace.

Ratchet cycled with a huff of defeat, "I know..... Remember you even bought me a cube because you felt bad."

"Yes. I thought it was a good apology."

"It was... It was..."

The medic slowly fell into recharge as his optics offlined. Optimus scooted on his berth laying down with Ratchet still laying in his arms. He carefully adjusted the medics position to hold him better,"Good night old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, but if not, please give me advice on how to improve.


End file.
